High Note
by Lillidappler
Summary: Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn stumble across a boy one day, and, drawn in by his good looks, try to recruit him for their modeling, singing and acting companies. Unbeknownst to them, he's already taken. Fluff, romance and humor.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, um, sorry!"

Mukuro looked up from the phone the minute he heard the voice. It was the voice of a born singer.

"Hn. Be careful, herbivore." Hibari quickly glanced over the girl that had bumped into him. Her brown hair was spiky up front, but long and braided in the back, which complimented her face. She had full lips and large chocolate-colored eyes. She wore black slacks and a loose orange top. Mukuro could tell already that Hibari was considering recruiting her for his modeling company.

"What's the holdup?" Reborn stepped from behind Mukuro, irritated. They had a lot of work to get done, and he wanted it done ASAP so that he could have a few days off. "Oh…"

He quickly scrutinized the girl. She had good looks, and if she could be trained in acting, she'd make a wonderful actress.

"Would you consider working at Cloud Studios, miss?" Hibari drew a card from his suit and handed it to the girl who had bumped into him.

"Um…" she said, looking a tad upset.

"Miss! Please consider Myst instead." Mukuro handed her a business card. She seemed irked. "Well…" She seemed irritated.

"Miss, with your beautiful looks, you could make a wonderful actress. Here is the card for the company I work for, Arcobaleno Productions."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I'M A GUY!" she (he?) screamed, throwing her (his?) arms in the air.

Reborn tilted his fedora, Hibari had a perplexed face on, and Mukuro was patting her/his chest.

"Whoa, you really are a guy. Why do you wear your hair so long? It-" Mukuro was cut off as he got punched in the face.

"That was NOT an invitation to touch my chest! Goddamn it, all I wanted was some parmesan for my spaghetti!"

He stormed off angrily, muttering to himself.

"Well that was interesting." Reborn stated, watching as he left the odd trio behind.

"Yup." Mukuro agreed.

"Still, we got something from it." Hibari smirked.

"What do you OH…." Mukuro smiled as Hibari flashed an ID card of the boy they had ran into.

"This'll be fun." Reborn allowed a smile to play across his lips as he thought devious thoughts.

"Yes it will, Mr. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

KHR

_Sarai sempre nel mio cuore,_

_Sarai sempre nella mia mente,_

_Sarai sempre prendere il mio amore._

_Ho provato un milione di volte_

_Per scappare da te;_

_Ma tu sei sempre lì_

_nel mio cuore,_

_la mia mente_

_il mio amore._

"Reborn, you're Italian, right? What's he saying?"

"I don't speak Italian, despite being from Italy. I lived there for only the first two years of my life."

"Oh, well thank you for being useful," Mukuro sarcastically replied. He paused for a minute. "It sounds good, though. He has a nice voice."

Hibari ignored the two people standing behind him. He was busy searching through Tsuna's closet, seeing how 'fashionable' he was. From the frown on his face, Mukuro and Reborn were guessing not very.

The sound of rushing water stopped. The trio panicked. Reborn and Mukuro hopped in the bed and pulled the sheets completely over their bodies, leaving only the heads uncovered. Hibari stepped in the closet and closed the door.

Tsuna walked in the room with a towel wrapped around his waist, humming the tune he sang earlier. He grabbed some clothes from the dresser and sat on the bed, on Reborn's leg. He frowned and then looked.

"You went to this extent?"

"No… we were trying to return your ID."

Mukuro handed the boy the slip of plastic. The brunet raised an eyebrow. "Is that the only reason you're here?"

"Um… not really."

The boy sighed. "Well, you probably know this from the ID, but I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Call me Tsuna. Where's your other friend?"

"In the closet."

Hibari stepped out and gave Mukuro a withering glare.

"Can you guys leave? I need to get changed. Hang out in the living room or something."

The trio shuffled off to the living room to give Tsuna privacy. Five minutes later, a doorbell rang. From Tsuna's room, a thump and a cry of "Crap!" could be heard, which left the trio to wonder who was behind the door.

**So yeah. Plotbunny again. **

**Song translation: **

You'll always be in my heart

You'll always be in my mind

You'll always take my love.

I tried a million times

To get away from you

But you're always there,

in my heart,

my mind

my love.

**Just something I made up with the help of Google Translate. XD Yeah, it's a pain in the butt to write a song if you don't even know what rhymes. **

**This'll probably be a side project I'll infrequently update. It's a good plotbunny though. And super fluffy! **

-Lillidappler


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own KHR. Enjoy. **

Tsuna stumbled across the living room, struggling to get a shirt over his head. Luckily, it was on once he reached the door, which he opened.

"Ciao."

A petit redhead waved at Tsuna.

"Per favore dimmi quando stai per tirare una delle vostre visite." Tsuna gave the crimson-eyed man a hug. _Please tell me when you're going to pull one of your visits. _

"Ho pensato che sarebbe stata una bella sorpresa." Shy grin. _I thought it would be a nice surprise. _

"Suppongo che posso darti più di tanto." Coy but warm smile. _I suppose I can give you that much. _

"Hellooooo! I don't speak Italian, Japanese please?" Mukuro waved at the couple from the living room.

"Chi è?" The redhead gestured to the trio sitting on the couch in the living room. _Who's that? _

"Sono ... i miei conoscenti di tipo inseguitore." _They are… acquaintances of the stalker type. _

"Di nuovo?" _Again? _

"…Tranquillo." _Quiet. _The redhead smiled as if he had won something.

"Again, with not speaking Italian…"

"Dovremmo parlare il giapponese solo per assecondarlo?" _Should we speak Japanese just to humor him? _

"Nah."

"Che cosa è successo al ragazzo piccolo dolce ho usato per conoscere? Sei così male ora!" Cue headlock and noogie. _What happened to the sweet little boy I used to know? You're so bad now! _

"Ah, ah, smettila! Sono sicuro che abbiamo del lavoro da completare." _Ah, ah, stop! I'm sure we have work to complete. _

"Fina." _Fine._ The headlock was released and the redhead picked up a briefcase beside him before stepping inside the house.

"I have work to finish. I don't care if you stay or not as long as you keep the noise down."

The duo went to the dining room to work on who knows what. Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn listened as the exchanged a conversation in Italian. Mukuro angrily shook his hands.

"Argh! I wish I knew what they were saying!" "Well, excuse me for not speaking Italian." "I didn't say anything about you, Reborn. I just said I wish I could understand." There was a pause. "Hibari, why are you smirking?"

"Oh, nothing, pineapple herbivore."

"You speak Italian, don't you?"

The smirk on Hibari's face grew.

"What did they say?"

"They were talking about how you were a weird and perverted pineapple."

"What? Wait, are you lying?"

Smirk.

"You won't tell me, will you?" It was more of an exasperated statement than a question.

"The chances are slim."

"…Fine. Be that way."

"Mukuro, you don't have the right facial features to pout, so please don't."

"….."

**Whee! I love 0027. It's more of a fluff/platonic pairing, and I don't think it'll be the main pairing for this one. I'm just wondering here, but what happened to 1827? It feels like it was so popular, and then I went on a short (it was just 9 weeks!) hiatus and when I came back, R27 was very popular. Confusing. Was there some really good R27 story I missed? Gah... **

**Italian is courtesy of Google translate. I translated to and from Italian to get it as accurate as possible, so don't get mad at me if you know Italian and this makes no sense. :P  
**

**-Lillidappler  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"_They really are an odd lot, aren't they?" _ Enma glanced over towards the bickering trio in the living room.

"_Yup. Anyways, how's Belphegor doing?"_

"_Oh, you know him and his haughty self." _Enma brushed his hair over his eyes, and began to imitate someone. "_Ushishi… bow down before the prince, peasant."_

Tsuna laughed._ "Seems like he's the same as ever." _

Enma shook his head._ "Not really. He's actually been a bit out of it since his adoptive mother died."_

There was a brief moment of silence between them. _"I… did not know. Send him my apologies."_

There were another few moments of silence_. "Why don't I fetch my sheet music?"_

"_Sure, I'll get mine out too."_

Tsuna walked off to get the papers and Enma pulled his own out.

"_So what do you have for Basil?" Enma handed Tsuna some sheet music. Tsuna looked over it, and then got a pen. _

"_It's good. The only thing I want to change is this." _Uncapping a red pen, he circled five measures._ "Instead of making it legato, let's try staccato*." _Grabbing a black pen and some composing paper, he wrote out some music before handing it to Enma.

Enma quickly scanned through the notes, mentally singing, before smiling broadly_. "As usual, you never fail to perform."_

"_You make it sound like I'm some big shot."_

"_You underestimate yourself, my dear."_

Silence.

"_Oh! By the way, I was cleaning out my closet the other day, and I found something you might like." _

Enma rummaged through his briefcase before producing a raggedy stuffed lion. Tsuna squealed and snatched it from him, hugging the plush toy as if it was the anchor to his life.

"_Where… did you find it?"_

"_It was with all of my old clothes. I don't know why I kept them, though." _

"_Well, it's apparently a good thing you did!" _

The two laughed, as if there was an inside joke. From the living room, Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn gave them curious looks. Tsuna placed the doll on the table, inwardly laughing, crying, and cringing.

"_Well, it's apparently a good thing you did!"_

At this moment, the words almost held an ironic meaning.

KHR

"So, how long have you been harassing my Tsuna?"

Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes blinked owlishly. "You speak Japanese…?"

"Yeah, but Italian is our native language, so we prefer to use it."

Reborn decided this was a good time to pipe in. "We aren't harassing him. We were just trying to return his ID today, honest."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You were trying to return an identity card you stole?"

"….."

"Anyways, just quit it. He doesn't want to be roped into your weird companies, so just leave him alone."

"Herbivore, don't talk like you've known him all your life. You're just somebody from work."

The redhead grinned mockingly at this. "Being judgmental doesn't get people far."

"What's that supposed to mean, herbivore?"

"It's just something to chew on. Now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you kindly leave now."

"But-" Mukuro said indignantly.

"I said now, Pineapple-san."

KHR

The stuffed lion lay to the side of the bed, forgotten. Tsuna let out a soft groan as the bed creaked again. "Haa… I'm close…"

"No! I'm not letting you win again." Enma increased his energy output, trying to win at arm wrestling. Tsuna matched it Newton-for-Newton**, eventually overpowering him and pinning Enma's arm to the bed.

"Ha! I win!" Tsuna happily threw his arms up in the air. Enma slumped over, defeated. "Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me. It was your idea- bed included, we could've used the table in the dining room, y'know."

"Pfft… that would be like betraying the old days. We always did it at the bed because that one guy hogged the kitchen."

Tsuna's eyes clouded over in nostalgia. "Yes, I suppose it would be… betraying the days at the orphanage."

***Legato and staccato: different styles of playing/singing notes in music. Legato has a smoother sound, while staccato is clipped and short. **

****Newton: the unit of measurement for energy.**

**Muahaha! Cliffie! And did I catch anyone with a dirty mind at the end? Heh heh heh… yup, that'll probably be the closest I get to a lemon in years. XD**

**-Lillidappler**


End file.
